From The Ashes
by worldoflockedrooms
Summary: Traduction- La sorcière des marais n'est pas complètement morte. Ce qui est vraiment arrivé à Misty Day.


From The Ashes

Auteur : Gemineyes526

Traductrice : Gwen

Comme d'habitude le lien de l'original est notre profil.  
>Bonne lecture :)<p>

* * *

><p>C'était pire que le cercueil.<p>

Pire que le piquet.

Au début les souvenirs étaient repassés, et repassés jusqu'à que je ne puisse plus rien ressentir. Ensuite c'est devenu noir.

L'obscurité était pire que tout.

Je devais aller à l'église avec mon grand père (il prenait soin de moi) tous les dimanches, et là-bas on apprenait toutes sortes de belles choses à propos de l'au delà. Portes dorées, chant angéliques, tout ce que l'on pouvait vouloir.  
>Je voulais une grande maison blanche, avec de la mousse espagnole* et les chansons de Stevie jaillissant des fenêtres. Je n'ai jamais rien fait de mal dans ma vie... J'aidais les gens.<p>

Mais ce n'est que de la merde. La première fois que je suis morte, je ne ressentais rien du tout. Mon corps -ma magie- avait fait tout le travail. Quand Cordelia et l'autre sorcière m'ont trouvé dans le cercueil, j'étais plutôt fraîche. Je me souviens voyant une salle pleine de miroir. J'en ai parlé à Myrtle en fait. Elle a dit que c'est surement a cause de la déshydratation. Il n'y a pas de paradis.

J'entendais la voix de Cordelia. Je suis sure que c'est ce qui m'a tiré de la. Ce qui m'a mis dans ce purgatoire. Je n'étais pas complètement morte, mais j'étais partie.  
>J'avais planifié de me ramener au cas où Fiona décide de me tuer. Je savais ce que j'avais à faire pour me ramener, donc j'ai commencé à me guérir. Ce qu'il restait de moi.<p>

Ensuite les souvenirs sont venus.

D'abord de quand Madison m'a laissé pour morte, mais ensuite de la toute première fois.

Mon grand père vivait dans une belle petite maison saumon, Johnston Street, à Lafayette. Pas loin de la Nouvelle Orléans. C'était vraiment ancien, et il faisait vraiment chaud. Un peu comme mon grand père, en somme. En fait, je vivais avec lui parce que mon propre père est mort et ma mère s'est enfuie quand j'étais toute petite. Donc il m'a accueilli. Je ne crois pas qu'il en était heureux.  
>Oh, il détestait mes évanouissements. Il disait que c'était l'œuvre du diable, comme tous les autres l'affirmaient. Mais au fond, il savait que c'était un don. J'ai du aller et venir à l'hôpital au moins vingt fois dans ma vie.<br>C'est là bas que j'ai entendu Stevie pour la première fois. J'étais branchée à tous ces médicaments quand Landslide a retenti à la radio. C'était comme un rêve... C'était magique.

Mais Stevie n'a pas aidé mon cas. Rapidement, quand j'ai dit à grand père que je voulais son album, il a commencé a courir autour de la maison, comme un fou, en disant :"Tu n'écouteras pas la sorcière diabolique, femme !"

J'ai pensé que c'était drôle. Il était un vieil homme amusant. Avec un grand cœur cependant.

Mais ce jour la, à l'église, cet oiseau... Toute la congrégation nous a suivi de l'hôpital à la maison, me crachant dessus et me jetant des bibles. Je ne comprenais pas par contre, ils disaient que dieu ramène des gens tout le temps. Mais c'était inutile d'essayer d'argumenter avec qui que ce soit ce fois ci, ils avaient vu. Ils avaient tout vu.

Ils sont venus pour moi cette nuit. Mon grand père les a laissé entrer. Il était juste effrayé de ce qu'il ne connaissait pas. M'aider aurait juste fait de lui un autre adepte du diable. Ils m'ont tiré du lit... Ils vont tous aller en enfer, ce sont des assassins, pas moi.

Tout cela m'est revenu. Pendant que je regardais le feu grimper mon corps, je me suis réveillée. J'étais sur le sol de Miss Robecious. J'haletais, et mes poumons était comme lorsqu'on court longtemps et qu'on oublie de respirer correctement. Tout était noir et il pleuvait au dehors.

Un coup de tonnerre retentit dehors, et illumina toute la pièce. Pendant le flash, je regardai mes mains et commençai à pleurer. J'enroulai le châle de Stevie autour de moi et restai assise ici, pleurant. Juste à l'endroit où ces pétasses m'ont laissé mourir.

J'entendis une porte se fermer à l'étage.

Une vague d'air froid parcouru le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

Je devais sortir. Je devais sortir, je devais sortir. Maintenant.  
>Je me redressai tandis qu'un autre éclair retentit à l'extérieur. A la deuxième marche je retirai mes boots pour que ca soit plus facile. Je fis le chemin du hall jusqu'a ma chambre d'ami.<p>

La porte était close.

Je fis de mon mieux pour me souvenir de tout ce que Mme Cordelia m'a enseigné et tournai la poignée avec toute ma puissance. Avec le peu de magie que je pu rassembler.

La porte s'ouvrit en silence, et un autre éclair apparut, me laissant voir à l'intérieur.  
>Le lit était fait, mais ils avaient pris le miroir. La petite table était vide. J'avançai sur la pointe des pieds jusque la commode mais elle était vide aussi.<p>

Pendant combien avais-je disparu ?

Elles n'avaient pas intérêt à s'être débarrassé de mes affaires.

J'allais vers le placard. Vide.

Je regardai finalement l'étagère. Un petit sac marron était posé dessus. Mon sac.

Je le descendis et le posais sur le lit, m'assurant qu'aucun de ces sorcières n'ait volé quoi que ce soit. Je l'ouvris et trouvai une note;

"Chère Misty Day,  
>Si tu lis ceci, je suis très fière de toi. Tu as prouvé que tu es une sorcière puissante, et ce coven a eu de la chance de t'avoir. Retourne chez toi Misty, c'est trop pour toi ici.<br>Tu appartiens à un endroit ou tu te sens libre. Merci beaucoup, pour tout.

Je savais que tu pouvais le faire.

Amicalement,

Cordelia Foxx"

Miss Cordelia et Miss Myrtle étaient les seules de toutes ces sorcières qui m'aient jamais montré de la gentillesse. Les autres filles... Elles étaient si sombres. Je préfère ma sorcière blanche.  
>Mais Cordelia croyait en moi... Et je savais que je devais partir de toute façon. Ces filles n'étaient pas ma tribu.<br>Je continuais à regarder dans mon sac, et trouvais tout la ou je l'avais laissé. Je le jetais sur mon épaule, redescendit et sorti par la porte de devant.

Il pleuvait vraiment fort, comme des millions de balles me tombant dessus.

Je passais le portail et me sentit plus en sécurité que je ne l'avais jamais été quand j'étais la bas.

Les réverbères illuminait mon chemin et je trébuchais sur la route, jusqu'à ce que je parvienne à savoir ou me diriger.

Le chemin était long pour revenir à Lafayette, et je savais que c'est la que je devais aller en premier.

J'allais dans la rue principale et trouvais un café ouvert. J'entrais même si je ne devais ressembler à rien. Une grosse femme en tablier rose vint vers moi.

"Bien le bonjour petite demoiselle, qu'est ce que je peut vous faire ce soir ?

-Quelle heure est-il ?

Elle hésita.

"Pourquoi, il est 10h30. Puis-je commencer par une boisson ? Pourquoi pas un thé bien chaud ?

-Quel jour sommes nous ?"

Son visage pâlit et elle n'eut plus l'air si joyeuse.

"Ecoutez miss, est-ce que vous avez des problèmes ?"

J'allais vers une disponible place et posais mes affaires. J'étais sure que j'avais toujours dix dollars, dans une poche quelque part.

"Du thé serait très bien ma'm."

Elle acquiesça d'une façon très drôle et alla dans la cuisine. Elle revint avec mon thé et des sucreries.

"Habituellement les jeunes gens n'aime pas vraiment leurs thés natures, dis moi si je peux t'offrir quoi que ce soit d'autre, mon cœur.

"Merci miss"

Elle retourna dans la cuisine, et je pouvais l'entendre parler avec l'autre serveuse, à propos de je ne sais quel sport a la télé. Je redescendis les yeux sur mon thé et regardais le sucre fondre dans l'eau.

La sonnerie d'une cloche me sortit de ma transe.

Une grand homme bourru passa la porte et la claqua derrière lui.

Il était trempé et portait une chemise à carreaux rouge et des boots. Il semblait mauvais, mais il avait de beaux yeux.

Une autre serveuse arriva alors qu'il s'installait sur un siège de l'autre coté du mien.

"Salut Bill" dit-elle d'une voix traînante en se rapprochant de lui.  
>"Hey Darlene. Un café noir et des œufs brouillés." Il avait une voix grave. J'avais du le fixer, parce qu'elle me lança un regard noir.<p>

Darlene nota sa commande sur son petit carnet et retourna dans la cuisine.

Je me levais et me rapprochait de lui. Je le regardais droit dans les yeux, essayant de me souvenir de tout ce que ces sorcières m'avaient appris.

"Tu vas m'emmener à Lafayette."

Je parvins là bas vraiment tard. A ce moment de la journée affreux, quand tout a une couleur moutarde et que le soleil brille juste dans les yeux.

Je fis quelques pauses pendant la route, pour être sur d'avoir tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Je pouvais me souvenir parfaitement où ces hommes d'église se rencontre chaque vendredi.

La maison de Miss Laverne et du Reverend Loland.

C'était rituel.

D'abord je commençais par verrouiller toutes les fenêtres et les portes.

Cordelia avait raison, j'étais plus puissante que je ne le croyais.

Ensuite je versai l'essence.

L'allumette craqua presque instinctivement. Je remis le châle de Stevie et m'éloignai.

"C'est vous qui allez finir dans les flammes, pas moi"

* * *

><p><em>*Je ne connaissais pas du tout, c'est une plante que l'on trouve surtout en Amérique et qui est parfois appelée fille de l'air ou barbe de vieillard (merci wiki)<em>

Je transmet les reviews à l'auteur, dites moi ce que vous pensez :)


End file.
